Believe
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Lo separaron a la fuerza de su amado, pero había algo que todavía no podían arrebatarle: su voz. La canción es tuya, Choromatsu. Tómala [ChoroTodo] Menciones de IchiJyushi, KaraTodo y OsoChoro [Songfic] AU!Mitología


**La canción es "Believe" de Kokia.**

* * *

 _Ven conmigo cuando mis lágrimas se sequen_

 _mis mejillas húmedas se apartan de tu lado_

Ellos dos lo sabían muy bien: no podían estar juntos. Estaba prohibido, no importaba cuanto se amaran. La fortaleza de su amor no era suficiente para romper las cadenas que los ataban a otras vidas y responsabilidades.

Además, Totty pertenecía al océano, siendo el Dios de la belleza y residiendo ahí, manteniendo un perfil misterioso para los humanos. Por su parte, Choromatsu era el mensajero de Osomatsu, Dios de dioses y tenía que estar siempre para sus caprichos.

No tenían derecho a amarse.

 _No tengo nada que ocultar_

 _salvo mi dolor que no quiero mostrarte_

Sin embargo, aún con todo en contra, ambos se las arreglaron para verse a escondidas.

Totty caminaba largas distancias bajo el mar hasta que la arena por fin ascendía a tierra firme, en un lugar donde playa y bosque cruzaban caminos. Su sonrisa de inmediato florecía en sus labios al toparse con los ojos esmeraldas de su amado que lo esperaba en la rama de un árbol, habiendo llegado mucho antes que él.

Se observaban, se abrazaban, se besaban, se unían en cuerpo y alma esos pocos minutos que tenían juntos.

Pero… no pudieron esconder el secreto por siempre.

 _Todavía estoy soñando profundamente bajo el mar_

 _sin saber donde es arriba o abajo_

 _estoy flotando entre la luz del sol_ _que me rodea_

 _desde el profundo, profundo fondo del mar_

Desataron la furia de los demás dioses.

Ichimatsu, Dios de la muerte, cargaba con mucho odio en su interior desde el instante en que asesinaron a su único amor por el simple pecado de haberse enamorado de él. Un humano guerrero.

Desde ese entonces, su corazón se apagó y juró que no permitiría que sus hermanos fueran felices. Si él no podía tener a su amado, entonces ellos tampoco tendrían a los suyos sin importar cual fuera su raza.

Choromatsu y Totty fueron descubiertos en la playa haciendo el amor por él. Los separaron a la fuerza, incluso cuando sus cuerpos parecían ser uno, terminaron convirtiéndolos nuevamente en dos. Ichimatsu sonreía complacido mientras Karamatsu se hacía cargo de la belleza y Osomatsu del mensajero.

Se los llevaron, los alejaron el uno del otro.

Los marcaron.

Ya no volverían a tener voluntad.

 _Creo en que mi voz te alcanzará_

 _incluso si continua desvaneciéndose a este ritmo_

Totty se sentó en la cama con extrema cautela. Miró de reojo a su amante indeseado, durmiendo profundamente después de haber tomado repetidas veces su cuerpo. Respiró profundo y se incorporó para vestirse en silencio. Cuidando que Karamatsu no despertara, huyó de la habitación y posteriormente del castillo.

Se encontró con el delfín de su _**esposo**_ pero con unos pocos trucos seductores pudo ganárselo a su favor. No por nada era el Dios de la belleza.

Una vez libre, nadó hacia la superficie y se sentó en una roca, mirando a la gigantesca luna, recordando al único que verdaderamente amaba. Se llevó una mano al corazón, apretando sus prendas con suavidad.

Lo extrañaba tanto… y la única manera en la que podía estar con él era cantando.

Tenía la esperanza de que quizás, tan solo quizás, Choromatsu podría escuchar su voz.

 _Todos han cruzado este mar_

 _un oscuro, frio y extraño lugar_

 _Nos hemos perdido aquí, pero me pregunto_

 _¿Por qué aun así puedo sentir comodidad?_

Pensaba en él. A cada momento, a cada segundo, a cada latido de su corazón, no podía evitar recordar sus ojos verdes, observándolo de distintas maneras.

Desde que se conocieron, Choromatsu jamás lo observó con ese hambriento deseo con el que lo veía Karamatsu cada vez que lo poseía. No. Él lo vio con ternura y meses más tarde, con amor.

Lo enamoró.

Se enamoraron.

Sus lágrimas se deslizaban delicadamente por sus mejillas mientras sus labios seguían entonando aquella dulce melodía.

¿Qué había de malo en amarse?

 _Cogiendo aire, asciendo a donde las pequeñas burbujas están_

 _desde el profundo, profundo fondo del mar_

"Choromatsu, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Puedes oír mi canto? Te amo, Choromatsu. Te extraño demasiado y te amo con todo lo que soy. Por favor, escúchame"

 _Creo en que mi voz te alcanzará_

 _incluso si continua desvaneciéndose a este ritmo_

 _Se me cae una sola gota de amor_

 _estoy seguro de que hará florecer una flor en el fondo del mar_

Su mano seguía en su pecho, el cual parecía doler con cada palabra que pronunciaba de su canción.

Todas las noches en la misma roca, bajo la misma luna, sin falta, empleaba su canto para volver a sentirse junto a su amado.

Recordaba cada caricia que le había dado a su piel, cada beso que había dejado en sus labios, cada "te amo" entre gemidos y suspiros que habían intercambiado.

Todo.

Sus lágrimas caían pero no se mezclaban con el océano, porque Totty nunca perteneció a éste.

 _Creo en que mi voz te alcanzará_

 _incluso si continua desvaneciéndose a este ritmo_

 _Se me cae una sola gota de amor_

 _estoy seguro de que hará florecer una flor en el fondo del mar_

Desde que comenzó a existir, estuvo destinado a Choromatsu.

Sus lágrimas se volvían perlas en cuanto tenían contacto con la arena e iban acumulándose poco a poco en las profundidades. Hermosos tesoros que Totty creaba con su tristeza y deseo de volver a ver al mensajero.

Jamás dejó de cantar con aquella perseverancia.

 _Creo en que aunque llores y hayas perdido algo_

 _llegará el día en que podrás decir "Me alegro"_

 _Todo ha nacido de este mar_

 _Hasta que vuelva algún día…_

"Sé que me oirás, Choromatsu. Mi voz es tuya. Tómala. Llévatela. Llévame. Rescátame de aquí y huye conmigo"

 _Cree en ti mismo_

"Te lo ruego, Choromatsu. Rescátame"

 _Creo que, incluso en la oscuridad_

 _tu voz creará un rayo de esperanza_

 _Llévame_

 _y guíame a un lugar en el que pueda respirar_

Choromatsu respiró profundo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, desconectándose lentamente del canto de su amado.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la noche estrellada que parecía burlarse de ellos. Un día ella había sido testigo de su amor tan sincero y ahora se burlaba de éste mientras permanecían lejos.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Presionó la flecha de oro contra su pecho, al igual que Totty hacia con su propia mano. La diferencia, era que la punta del arma estaba teñida de rojo carmesí.

Volvió a respirar, habiendo identificado una vez más el sonido de su amor al sumergirse en el agua con desesperación. Sabía que tenía prisa. Tenía que llegar antes de que Karamatsu despertara y se encontrara solo en la cama.

Se puso de pie con suavidad, todavía sobre la nube y lanzó un suspiro, observando como el agua por donde había marchado Totty se calmaba.

"Solo espera un poco más. Te rescataré pronto"

* * *

 **La hermosa portada me la dibujó mi waifu Monik Keehl. La adoro, es de mis favoritas~**

 **Este songfic se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración total, un día antes del ChoroTodo Day (?) Es algo feels y sí, tiene final abierto, pero depende del lector si Choromatsu rescató a su hermoso dios o no ;) _cofcoftodossabemosquesícofcof_**

 **El ChoroTodo merece más amor. Muchas ships merecen más amor y me verán dándoselo en esta plataforma.**

 **También escuchen la canción, es bellísima.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


End file.
